


The Night Was Also Moist

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Noir, Bossy Misha, Crack, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Misha, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Private Investigator AU, Revenge Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knew the omega meant trouble when he walked into his office. He just didn't know exactly how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

 

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

 

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

 

**8 hours earlier**

 

Jensen leaned back in his wooden desk chair, Fedora perched low on his slicked back, dirty blonde hair. He was tired after a night of tailing another unfaithful husband and breaking the sad news of his infidelity to yet another devastated wife. Marriage, mating, it just didn’t work in Jensen’s opinion, sooner or later an alpha would always chase after younger omegas, betas get bored with alpha posturing and omegas left broken and alone behind. Maybe his work as a PI had made him jaded.

 

He was just rummaging around his desk drawers for a bottle of cheap whiskey when he caught a whiff of a very enticing scent. Sweet like apple pie and dark like a moist night. Whoever it belonged to, Jensen was sure they’d mean nothing but trouble when they’d walk in.

 

He braced himself for a curvy broad in a skimpy dress who surely would have his mouth water, mhm breasts, he thought, can’t get better than a pair of nice, firm, jiggly ti-

 

It was like someone had punched every thought out of his head with a steel sledge hammer when the owner of the scent opened the door. Tall, brunette, blue eyes you could drown in and a firm ass - check, jiggly bits, not so much. Well, maybe except for the parts hidden behind a snug pair of pants. He shook himself mentally and put on his trademark shit-eating grin.

 

“What can I do for you, sweetheart?”

 

The stranger sat down on the other side of the massive desk, put a cigarette in his mouth and leaned over close, so Jensen could light it. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his long, muscular legs.

 

“I think my fiance is cheating on me. No, scratch that, I know he’s screwing this blonde hussy of a secretary.behind my back.”

 

Jensen sighed, the same old story, as old as the bible. He found two almost clean glasses under a heap of coffee stained photos and poured some of the strong amber liquid. He slid one over to the omega and took a long sip out of his own. He let the liquor burn its way down his throat and closed his eyes. How anybody could be unfaithful to such a beautiful creature, he’d never understand.

 

“So what do you want me to do, Mr…?”

 

“Collins, Tippens Collins. But you can call me Misha.”

 

Jensen swallowed, his mouth watering with each wave of enticing omega scent that hit his nostrils. He’d never had a reaction like that before. Sure, he was a Lady’s and sometimes Gentleman’s man, but usually he kept his private and business life neatly apart. You just didn’t fuck on the job as a professional. You could almost think Misha wasn’t affected at all, but Jensen’s trained eyes didn’t miss the slightly blown pupils and the light sheen of sweat building on the omega’s forehead. Interesting.

 

“I don’t understand what you want me to do, Mr. Collins. You already know about his infidelity and I can tell you that pictures of him during the, the act, won’t make you feel better.”

 

A mischievous glare darkened Misha’s baby blues and Jensen hoped he’d never be on the receiving end of Misha’s deadly grin.

 

“Oh I know darn well what I want, _Jensen_. And a little birdie told me that you’re just the right alpha who can make me feel better.”

 

Jensen nervously licked his lips and when Misha left after an hour of laying out his plan for the evening, Jensen honestly couldn’t remember why the hell he had agreed to be part of it.

 

**2 hours earlier**

 

When Jensen knocked on the door of the remotely located mansion he was not prepared to be greeted by a stark naked Misha, well naked except for a pair of  cream colored lace panties that accentuated his _assets_ quite nicely. Jensen felt like he would pop a knot right here and now.

 

“Mr Cockins, no, uhm, Misha, wow, that is very, well, you know, ah ha, you look really, wow.”

 

 _Aces, Jensen,_ his brain provided helpfully, _woe him with your impressive vocabulary._

 

“Jensen, I’m so glad you could make it. I already went a little ahead with our plan. Follow me upstairs to the master bedroom, I’ve got everything set up.”

 

Misha turned around and went up the stairs, Jensen following him, eyes firmly glued to the firm buttocks moving under the flimsy fabric. He almost bumped into Misha when he stopped in front of a dark figure sitting in a robust looking wooden chair, facing a luxurious king sized bed.. The smell of angry alpha had Jensen growl deep in his throat and he took a protective step in front of Misha.  

 

That proved to be unnecessary as the pissed of man in question was tightly tied to the chair and gagged with what looked like another pair of panties, red satin this time.

 

“Misha, that is not, that’s not what we’ve talked about.”

 

Misha pressed his body against Jensen, and fuck him if that wasn’t an impressive erection rubbing against Jensen’s thigh. Misha raked his hand through Jensen’s hair and ghosted his pink, chapped lips over the alpha’s mouth.

 

“Oh, I know baby, you were supposed to scare little Frederic here into signing this house, the house that I made into a home,” Misha turned to Frederic at the last words and kicked him in the shins,”and the company I built up with my own hands over to me.”

 

Misha started to undress the somewhat shell shocked Jensen and kissed a sloppy trail down his chest.

 

“But that was before I knew what a treat you are, _alpha_. Mhm, I’ve been leaking slick ever since I caught your scent, So I thought I change the game. That piece of shit ex- fiance here,” Misha kicked the other shin and Frederic’s eyes watered in pain, “he thinks of himself as a true sportsman.”

 

Misha stepped away from the now naked Jensen who for the life of it couldn’t remember when he took off his shoes, and straddled the bound man’s lap. He undulated his hips, grinding down on Frederic’s dick and Jensen could unmistakably smell alpha arousal. He didn’t like it one bit, Misha was _his_ omega.

 

“Shh, Jensen, don’t worry, he will never lay hand on me again. We made a little bet, knothead here and me, that if I could make him come by just watching me, he’d have to put his signature under the contract that will give me what’s rightfully mine anyway. Aww, fuckface here was so sure he’d win. As an honorable man, he won’t dare to not pay his debts.”

 

Misha slid down the lap and opened Frederic’s fly and pulled out the alpha’s already hard cock.

 

“And you know, he doesn’t get off watching me fingering myself, like I did before you came,” Misha got up and lead Jensen over to the massive bed and gently pushed him down on the soft mattress, ”but watching another man pounding my ass, that’s what floats his boat.”

 

Frederic made a protesting noise, muffled by the gag.

 

“Ts ts ts, I never said said watching _just_ me. Loophole!” Misha got to his knees in front of Jensen, who couldn’t think anything but _my omega, mine_ and didn’t really pay attention to Misha’s overly long monologue. He wanted to claim him _now, right fucking now._

 

“Countless times he made me take a business associate’s dick, for the sake of the company and his pleasure, always in this hideous red underwear. Choke on it, you worthless motherfucker and watch a real alpha knotting my hole.”

 

With that he swallowed Jensen’s rock hard cock down to the hilt. Every last thought of holding back left Jensen’s mind when Misha started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his clever tongue around the sensitive head with each stroke. Jensen could already feel his knot forming on the base of his dick. With an animalistic growl, he manhandled Misha onto the bed.

“On your hands and knees,” he commanded and Misha happily obliged, presenting his ass to his alpha in the ultimate sign of omega submission. Jensen tentatively pushed his thumb into Misha’s hole and fuck, he hadn’t lied, he already was loose and open and so, so wet, ready to take Jensen’s cock.

 

“Come on, fuck me already, alpha, please.” Misha whined and who was Jensen to deny his omega a request? He coated his dick with Misha’s slick, gave it a few hard strokes and pushed into the quivering omega. The heat and pressure surrounding him almost made him come and he needed a moment to adjust. When Misha started to push back impatiently, Jensen pushed him down with a hand on Misha’s neck. The omega instantly went pliant under his hands and Jensen started to move in long, hard thrusts.

 

It was not gentle, the air too heavy with pheromones, the need to feel, touch, bite and nip too great. One hand still holding Misha down, the other firmly gripping the omega’s hip, Jensen thrusted in and out in a frantic pace, cheered by Misha’s breathy moans and “yes, Jensen, alpha, harder”.

 

Jensen entwined his arms around Misha’s sweaty chest and let himself fall on his back. Misha instantly got the queue and straddled Jensen’s lap, facing him, and facing Frederic, whose head was beet red and cock was covered in thick pearls of precome. He was helplessly humping the air, searching in vain for some friction and sweet release.

 

Misha reached around his back for Jensen’s dick, lined it up with his hole and slowly sank down with a filthy cry. He moved his hips in little figure eights, his look trained on Jensen’s impossibly green eyes. The alpha grabbed Misha’s ass in two hands and lifted him up, almost off his dick and pulled him down again, hard. Misha leaned forward, his hands holding tight to Jensen’s broad shoulders and finally kissed him.

 

Jensen rolled them around without pulling out and started to pound into Misha mercilessly as soon as his back hit the mattress.

 

“Oh god, yes, Jensen, you feel so good, so full, yeah, please don’t stop, don’t stop!” Misha’s pleas dissolved into incoherent babbling and pleasured sobs when Jensen started stroking the omega’s cock in rhythm with his own thrusts. Misha bit his lip and turned his head to the side, just in time to see Frederic shooting long ropes of cum out of his untouched dick, eyes full of defeat.

 

He concentrated on Jensen again, reveling in each glide of his hands over his throbbing dick, the feeling of his hole stretching around the thick alpha cock.

 

“Alpha, please, I’m coming, I can’t hold back!”

 

Misha could feel his balls tighten just as Jensen’s fat knot pushed past his rim and when both came with a cry, together, Jensen leaned down and bit Misha’s neck, right over the mating gland.

 

Misha felt like his orgasm would never end, hot spurts of come coating his channel, Jensen’s mouth clamped down on the fresh bite wound, drinking up each drop of blood. He’s never felt so fulfilled, so whole in his entire life. He never mated with Frederic, the alpha had always found an excuse not to, and Misha was happy about it, happy he could have it with Jensen now, his mate, his true mate.

 

When their heart rate slowed down, Misha guided them on the side, careful not to pull on Jensen’s knot too hard, where they would remain locked together for a while. He kissed his alpha, slow and deep, stroking every inch of soft skin he could reach.

 

Jensen smiled up to Misha, drowning in a sea of happy hormones, only slowly recognizing his surroundings. He hadn’t even noticed the storm coming up.

 

**Now**

 

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

 

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

 

“Jensen, my love, what’s the matter? Talk to me please,” Misha asked, stroking soothing circles on Jensen’s back.

 

“Misha, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have, oh my god, I bit you! I’m sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Shh, it’s okay, little alpha, it’s okay. I wanted it, I wanted it from the moment I first stepped into your office. Do _you_ have regrets?”

 

Jensen kissed him again, sweet and light, tears streaming down his face.

 

“No, I have no doubts we belong together, my omega,my mate.”

 

They lay together the whole night through, whispering confessions of love, planning their future together and completely forgetting about Frederic. He would begrudgingly sign the papers the next morning, Misha had too much dirt on him, he would end up in jail if he didn’t hold up his end of the deal.

 

Tomorrow the sun would come up, chasing away the last dark clouds and shining on a bright future for Misha and Jensen.

  


-The End_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.co.) time again. I apologize for nothing, but I probably should.
> 
> Kink Bingo square filled: Voyeurism
> 
> my [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com)


End file.
